Je t'aime
by DaChocolat
Summary: Hearing her boyfriend speak French or talk sensually to her was usually very erotic but this time Mira can't help but giggle. Some light and happy nsfw with a dork Captain. / Freed x Mirajane / Oneshot


**This was just a silly thing that popped into my head, so here have some light-hearted nsfw! BD It's nothing detailed though and not much, hence this rating, but it has happiness and Freed being a nerd. Some more Freed/Mira for all the shippers out there!  
**

* * *

 _She's so beautiful_ , Freed thought. Beautiful as ever. No, beautiful was an understatement. He loved the rising and falling of her chest as he let his hands and lips travel across her body and he loved each of her soft giggles that escaped her whenever he touched that ticklish spot between her breasts. Sometimes it happened accidentally because he forgot as they were in a rush of pleasure but at other times he would to it on purpose just to hear this blessed and happy sound.

"You're teasing again…," Mirajane hummed but she had a smile on her face, one the rune mage returned when he paused in his actions to look into her half-lidded eyes. Yes, beautiful was _definitely_ an understatement.

"Am I?" Though his voice didn't sound innocent at all. He knew exactly what he was doing and the barmaid ended up hitting one of his sides gently and giggled again at what he gave a wider smile. "Alright, perhaps I am."

"Perhaps I should tease you more the next time as well…" Mira pouted playfully and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"That would be cruel…," Freed mumbled in return, his voice deep and rumbling close to her ear. It made her shiver pleasantly and she noticed that there was still a hint of amusement in his voice.

"As cruel as _you_ are being right now. You would deserve every bit of it."

Maybe he did. "So what do you want me to do?" The rune mage let his hands tavel wander along her sides now, feeling her curves beneath his palms as he hovered above her. His turquoise eyes examined her facial features intently.

"You know what I want…" And as if to stress her point she pressed her lower body against his, feeling his erection press against her and much to her contentment it drew a soft hum from her boyfriend.

Nonetheless Freed still retorted with a faint smirk and a whisper. "And you know that I love to hear you desperate."

"I'm _definitely_ going to tease you more next time, Mister Justine!"

And there was the sound of the rune mage giving a deep laugh, one that rid Mira of her pout and replaced it with a chuckle instead. All the he wanted was to indulge in this image of her some more and see her want for him increase. He knew he couldn't keep it up forever as he too did want her far too much so that eventually his patience and control would slip and he couldn't wait to be inside of her, feel her writhe beneath him, their breath mingling as they were as phyiscally close as two human beings could be.

Some playful atmosphere in between was never a bad thing, though.

Freed slithered down enough so he could place a kiss on her belly button and worked his way up from there. This time he considerately skipped the spot he knew was ticklish and once he reached her face the two mages shared a look of desire before he locked his lips with hers for a slow kiss.

The barmaid's hands had slid down to his sides and she gave his lower lip a nip successflly educing a soft growl from the man. She'd just have to _make_ his patience slip and she knew damn well how to do that; so one of her sweet devilish smiles appeared on her features but before she could proceed with her little plan she suddenly heard his deep voice rumble beside her ear sensually.

"I'm going to speak French between your legs…"

It was an… original way to say what he was about to do but goddammit why did everything he say sound so damn arousing with that voice of his, especially when whispered in her ear? Mirajane's plan was forgotten for the moment, though it sure would return later, and she chuckled at his words but the noise was breathy and full of approval whilst Freed shoot her one of his devilish smirks.

Hey, _she_ had been supposed to be the one with a plan right now!

Mira's ocean blue eyes watched him move down her body once more and this time he would settle between her legs. Anticipation rose in an instant and, again, she suddenly didn't care that he had ruined her plan for now. With him spreading her legs and lowering his head between them there was only one thing she thought about and it made her breath hitch with desire, cheeks reddening ever so softly and legs spreading further for him even.

It contented him. Slowly, he broke off the eye-contact and gently turned his head to the left, then to the right just to press a soft kiss to each of her inner thighs. He knew that she loved having them kissed and caressed but that was not what he intended to focus on right now. His warm breath brushed her wet core feather-lightly, did it once again when he purposelly exhaled and then…

" _Je t'aime, ma chérie._ "

What?

" _Tu es l'amour de ma vie._ "

Wait… was he? … _speaking French between her legs_. Mira didn't even immediately register what exactly he had said, so perplexed and surprised and…

"You're such an idiot!" She laughed at last when Freed looked up from where he had lowered his head and whispered, lips curved and joining her with a chuckle of his own. She couldn't believe this! She'd been shivering with anticipation and then… this! Again, denied! But in such an original way…

"Perhaps, but I was also being sincere." The man smiled, his hands once again brushing her sides until they settled beneath her smooth butt cheeks. He observed how his girlfriend blinked and he decided to repeat his words that had been spoken out of a playful intention though that didn't make them any less genuine. "I love you and you are the love of my life."

And at this, Mirajane couldn't help but smile warmly. He may have been an idiot, a lovable one for sure, but it wasn't all too bad hearing him speak French really and his words made her heart swell, too. "I love you, too, Freed."

They smiled at each other for what felt like a very long moment but then he decided to give her what she wanted and deserved now after his silly attempt to tease her some more and Mira was so very fine with him lifting her rear a bit and diving down to let his tongue do the talking this time.


End file.
